<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing... by writingmermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102919">Introducing...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid'>writingmermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Okay AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans Character, parents!Reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie’s daughter comes out and announces her name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Okay AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introducing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dad?” Eddie turned to look at his daughter, sitting at the dining room table. She’d recently announced (in the middle of giving their dog a bath, no less) that they’d been calling her the wrong pronouns since they’d first fostered her and that she was really a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie had shrugged, kissed her forehead, and went back to not helping wash the dog. Eddie had smiled, teared up that she felt comfortable telling them this, and asked what they should call her. She explained she hadn’t considered, hadn’t really meant to come out, so they could call her J until she found a name that fits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So J it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you name a daughter, if you and dad had one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have a daughter, you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J huffed, looking annoyed in the way that only teenagers could. </span>
  <span>“I mean a biological one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexie. That’s what I’d pick.” Richie interrupted from his place half in, half out of the pantry, eating some cereal. J turned to study her other dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means defender of mankind, it’s Greek, it’s not very popular, but common enough to be on keychains. It seems pretty girly to me. She could go by Lex if she wanted to be more gender-neutral. Lex is a pretty cool name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J nodded, thinking it over. Eddie could see she liked it, was actually considering the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to find a name that fits you, baby. Don’t worry about us or what we’d name someone. We already have the best kids in the entire universe, no matter their names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know dad. I want your opinion. You guys are really important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded and went back to searching medical journals for help on a case he was working on. Richie put down the cereal, kissed the top of both of their heads, and turned to his daughter. “You making dinner tonight?” J scoffed at her father. “If I don’t make it, who will? Dad’s busy with his work and you’ll just set the house on fire.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>J decided to present her name and new look a few weeks later. Everyone crammed onto the couch (they really needed a bigger couch or to stop taking in kids, Eddie’d have to bug his husband for a new couch) while the Losers sat on the kitchen table, present thanks to video chatting. Wentworth was dozing in the chair, a little confused but happy to meet his granddaughter officially. Richie was helping J get ready, doing her hair and makeup, and helping her into the dress Bev had sent over. How Richie was helping, Eddie had no clue. He was useless when it came to make-up, but J had requested he help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, gentlemen, and Stanley, I’ve been given the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honor,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way he said honor, Eddie could tell he really saw it as an honor, “to present my daughter.” J walked out from behind the screen they’d put up, looking beautiful. She’d decided to wear a wig until her hair grew out a little more (she’d always kept it short before) and for her presentation, she’d gone with a black, silky, chin-length wig that accented her skin perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bev had made a high collared, blue, knee-length dress, covered in little white flowers. It was beautiful and just like the dresses that J had been admiring for weeks. Everyone cheered and chapped and J blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys, I’ve decided on my name--” Richie did and obnoxious drum roll, earning a glare, “Lexie Itzel Kaspbrak-Tozier. Lexie because my dad picked it out, Itzel for the Mayan rainbow goddess, and Kaspbrak-Tozier because that’s my last name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered again, surging forward to wrap Lexie in a hug.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay Lexie! </p><p>I don't know if I made it obvious, but points to whoever can guess what Lexie's former name was. Also, Richie is great at makeup bc he did a stint as a drag queen (a bad one but he learned some tricks) in college, he just hasn't told Eddie yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>